howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Valka
Valka is a character that appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. She is later revealed to be Hiccup's mother and Stoick's wife. She is also the deutergonist of the second movie (behind Toothless). She is 45 years old. She is voiced by Cate Blanchett. Valka will also reappear in How to Train Your Dragon 3. Background One night, 20 years ago, a large four-winged dragon broke into the Haddock house. Valka rushed in to protect her son, even ready to kill the Dragon despite her beliefs. When she saw the Dragon, he was not attacking Hiccup, but was rather curious about the baby. He did however accidentally scratch Hiccup on the face, resulting in his scar. The Dragon then approached Valka, and the two appeared to make a connection. Stoick then came in, throwing his axe between them, thinking the Dragon was threatening his family. Most likely believing that Stoick was actually attacking her, the Dragon grabbed Valka and flew off with her. She was taken to the Dragon Sanctuary, which was the home to a giant, white Dragon known as the Bewilderbeast, along with thousands of other Dragons. Valka decided to stay with the dragons, believing Stoick and Hiccup would be better off without her, as well as accepting the fact that Berk could not make peace with them. She soon began to rescue other Dragons from Drago Bludvist with the help of the one who brought her there, which she named Cloudjumper, and spent 20 years learning the secrets of every Dragon. Prior to the beginning of the 2nd movie, Valka snuk into Eret's and his trappers fort where she,Cloudjumper and her Bewilderbeast freed the trapped dragons and destroyed the fort.Deleted Scene, How to Train Your Dragon 2 HTTYD & TV Series Valka never appeared in the first film, but was mentioned several times. Hiccup was given a helmet made from half of her breastplate armor. Stoick's helmet is made from the other half to keep her close. In Gift of the Night Fury, a passing dragon knocked the helmet off Hiccup's head when he and Toothless were flying. Toothless then spent nearly four days looking for it when Hiccup gave him his auto-tail. While he was gone, Stoick tried to comfort Hiccup, saying he knows what it's like to miss someone you love, obviously meaning Valka. In How to Pick Your Dragon, it is revealed Stoick met Gobber after catching him talking to Valka "That's my wife you're talking to, you one-legged lout!"- Stoick. Breakneck Bog is heavily focused on Valka. Hiccup and his friends search for a lost gift that she gave her son. It was a sewn dragon with Hiccup's name stitched on the sides. At the time, Hiccup was afraid of Dragons, so the toy scared him, and he threw it in the sea one day. Since Valka disappeared when Hiccup was very young, he was very worried that he would forget about his mother, so the toy dragon now means very much to him. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Twenty years after her abduction, Valka and Cloudjumper encountered another rider with a Night Fury. Using some of the other dragons that were flying with her, she captured the boy and brought him to a cave at the sanctuary. Valka was intrigued by the boy's knowledge of dragons, and that it was more gentle than a trapper's. One of her dragons also brought the Night Fury, and was amazed by how close they were. Valka then approached them and pacified the black dragon. When she came closer to the Rider, she noticed the small scar on his chin. Valka then realized this was not just any Dragon Rider, but her son, Hiccup. Valka then show Hiccup the Dragon Den of the Bewilderbeast. She then told him about the night she was taken with Cloudjumper, who almost got Hiccup and Stoick killed. She then shows Hiccup all the things she's learned about the dragons. However, she refused to help Hiccup find Drago, knowing that he is a madman and asks Hiccup to rescue Berk's Dragons with her, but Hiccup refuses and goes to find him by himself. on her way to Berk, Valka was then found by Gobber and her husband Stoick. Following their reunion, they decide to return to Berk. However, Drago then finds the den. She, her husband, her son, Gobber, the Den's dragons and the other riders then join her to defend themeselves against Bludvist and save the dragons under his capture. during the battle, Valka says that he can't win not as long as the Alpha is with her. However, Drago summons his bewilderbeast. After her bewilderbeast is killed, Drago order the bewilderbeast to finish her, luckily Stoick was here to rescue her, later Valka and Stoick rush to save Hiccup from a hypnotized Toothless. Valka then shot an arrow at Stoick's viking funeral and comforted her son. Valka, Hiccup and the others then rode baby dragons and returned to Berk. She watched as Hiccup freed Toothless and how they fought against Drago and his bewilderbeast. Valka then watched as they both were frozen in ice and grieved for them. Valka then saw the ice glowing blue, freeing them. She then saw Toothless challenge the Bewilderbeast, becoming the new Alpha. Valka was then reunited with Cloudjumper and they both back moved to Berk along her Dragons. Appearance Valka has auburn hair and bluish-green eyes. Unlike most Viking women, she has a slim figure. She keeps her hair in three separate braids behind her back and has pale skin. She wears a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. Over her tunic is a chest plate with a large fur collar. It has large round shoulder pads. She has armbands and boots with spikes on the sides. She has a few layers of cloth around her waist, with her right leg exposed. Valka's "dragon" outfit has a chest armor and large armbands with talons above her hands. She also wears a red, torn cape, and strips of fabric around her waist. She also wears a helmet with horns and tusks that represent a Bewilderbest to hide her identity. This disguise is covered in blue and red paint. In the flashback, Valka was seen wearing a sleeveless green shirt over her tunic, and a fur one over that as well. Her belt was also different and brown armbands that covered her fore arms. Personality Valka is said to be a "crazy dragon lady" with more dragon contact than human contact. Her years of isolation and dealing with nothing but dragons has made her very distrusting of humans. Valka is strong and uncompromising, but still possesses overwhelming love as a wife and mother. She succeeded in building good relationships with the Dragons she rescued and respects them. She even bows to the Bewilderbeast when greeting him. Valka has a quite complex personality. Though she loves Cloudjumper, she is slightly conflicted with him, due to him almost killing her husband and son, and abducting her from Berk. Valka can be quite sensitive, as she is very careful not to upset people. This was demonstrated when she was afraid that Stoick and Hiccup were mad at her, since she had was able to come back to Berk, but chose not to because she could not kill a dragon as Valka always believe people will never change their way. As such she felt that the people in her life would be better without her. Although Valka demonstrations her willingness to protect others, she became distrustful of humans to the point that she feels distant from them. Her distrust of humans most evident when she talks about dragons trappers and their abusement treatment on dragons, even thought she very apprehensive from the threat of Drago Bludvist and simply want a better place for both dragons and humans. Believing that her family don't want her around anymore caused Valka cut off of any human interaction, fearing that she could end up harming her son and husband due to her not killing a dragon. Despite her moral reasoning, she comes off aloof and afraid towards anyone who wants to see her. Because Hiccup did not know anything about her or remember her, due him being a baby at that time when Cloudjumper scratches his face and attacked his father, Hiccup did not understand why Valka did not return home, besides this, Valka truly loved Hiccup and Stoick and always wanted to be back their life again - a change Valka decide not to take and left in deep despair when Cloudjunper took her from her home. She also believes that she does not belong on Berk as she does not see dragons as dangerous creatures, implying that Valka is compassion towards living beings making her an outsider just like Hiccup was, despite other had loved her including Stoick and Gobber she had protect them from harm. However, during Flying with Hiccup, Valka reveals a liberated side of her personality. Without the fear of hurting others Valka is strong and unafraid, yet with a sense of feeling free, she is confident in herself and showing her true self and is longer afraid of others being in danger, including Hiccup who is flying with her who feels the same way as her. During this time Valka proves herself be a incredibly daring woman wanting to feel the freedom of flying as a dragon. Although she has a distrusting demeanor toward people, Valka does possess a kinder side; she was willing to show Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber the dragon sanctuary even make food for them even being afraid them at first, she also display a romantic side in For The Dancing And The Dreaming segment as she start to see that people can change their ways and rekindle her love for Stoick, besides the fact that some people not change their ways. Drago is the perfect example of that as he made Toothless to attack her son and kill her husband, despite all the fears and doubts Valka has faced, she shows to truly care for her family and her dragons as more anything. After the battle with Drago and his Bewilderbeast she welcomes back Cloudjumper and her dragons, Afterwards she decides to stay on Berk for good with Hiccup. Abilities and Skills *'Dragon Training and Riding:' Valka's most notable trait is her skill to connect with dragons, after living among them for twenty years. She does not need words to command them, and even moves like one at times. She also make most dragons calm down as shown to do on Nightfury but faild on Drago Bilderbeast, can find out the age of dragons, and also she can unleash the dragons secert hidden abilities. *'Survival Skills: '''After being taken away by Cloudjumper, Valka has learn take care of herself outside of Berk. She made a home within the caves of The dragon Sanctuary. *'Cooking Skills: ' In the past her cooking was told by Gobber that she wasn't great until over 20yrs she shown to better since cooking for her family. *'Strength and Fighting Skills: ' She might be strong possible near her son but her skills of fighting are lack slough she did do her best against Drago. *'Acrobactics:' Valka is also very athletic, able to easily ride dragons while standing. Relationships Hiccup Valka loves her son very much and she teaches him more about Dragons (including Toothless's hidden spikes and how old Toothless is), despite her being distrusting of humans. She even shows him her secret Dragon hideout. Valka also takes him to "feeding time" and they both go flying for a while. She then seems fascinated by Hiccup's flight suit and even hugs him. After Stoick is killed, Hiccup, blinded by grief, tells Toothless to leave and Valka explains that they both know that Toothless didn't do it on purpose, as she states that good dragons controlled by bad people do bad things. When Hiccup and Toothless are encased in the ice by the Drago's Bewilderbeast, she breaks down at the fear she has lost her son as well. After defeating the Alpha, Valka proudly watches Hiccup being anointed as the new Chief. Stoick the Vast Stoick is Valka's husband. When she was abducted 20 years ago, Stoick was heartbroken, as well as becoming over protective of their son. When the two reunite, Valka expects Stoick to be mad at her for not returning home, but instead he is so overjoyed that he is on the verge of tears to see his wife alive and he states that she was "as beautiful as the day he lost her." They also have their own song that they sang and danced to after reuniting with some notes from Gobber. It was after reuniting with her husband when she agreed to come back to Berk, but before they could leave, Stoick is killed trying to save Hiccup, leaving Valka completely heartbroken. Gobber the Belch Not much is explained about Gobber's relationship with Valka, but it can be assumed that they are good friends, since the two of them are very close to Stoick, who is Valka's husband and Gobber's best friend. Gobber commented that Valka was a bad cook, claiming that her meatballs can kill more beasts than a battle axe. At the end of the second film, Valka and Gobber worked together in removing the armor worn by the Dragons that have been freed from the control of Drago Bludvist. In ''How to Pick Your Dragon, Stoick said that Gobber tried to flirt with Valka during their younger days. Astrid Hofferson Despite not directly interacting with her, Valka seems to be fond of Hiccup's relationship with Astrid. Cloudjumper As Valka's dragon companion for the last 20 years, the two share a very strong brotherly and sisterly connection. Valka doesn't even need to talk to command him in flight. Cloudjumper was also the dragon who abducted Valka. She originally had the intent to kill him when she thought he was threatening Hiccup. But after seeing he was actually more curious about the child, she found she could not bring herself to do it, much like with Hiccup when he first met Toothless. This also quickly formed a connection just by looking at each other. When Stoick tried to protect his family, Cloudjumper set out a stream of fire and took off with Valka. She explains to Hiccup that when he took her, he never meant to harm her, he just thought she belonged with him and they began rescuing Dragons from Dragon trappers and Drago. Toothless Toothless was at first cautious about the mysterious Dragon rider, due to how they met, but thanks to Valka's years with Dragons, the two quickly become close. Valka helps Toothless unlock his hidden spike ability, much to his enjoyment. Toothless also helps Valka reconnect with Stoick. Even after Toothless fired a fatal blast at Stoick, she showed no anger towards him, knowing he was completely under the Alpha's control. Also just like with Hiccup, she loves Toothless. She even plays with Toothless. The Bewilderbeast of the Den It is a surprising fact that Valka's long years of saving dragons led her to construct a positive relationship with this king of dragons (though it is unclear this gigantic species is generally friendly to mankind by nature). She deeply respects this magnificent being, which is really an antithesis to Drago's life history and his relationship with his own enslaved dragon. The two of them work together to protect the other Dragons from harm. When Drago's Bewilderbeast had killed hers, she was devastated. Drago Bludvist Valka and Drago's relationship is very hostile. She despises him for all bad things he had done to the land itself, and also is very feared when she hears the name "Drago". Surprisingly, Valka can withstand some of Drago's strength, meaning that she has some good defense. Like Stoick, she believed Drago could not change. It's still unknown how those two met, guessing it was not equal on how they handled dragons. Similarities to Valhallarama Valka is very much like her book counterpart. Both women have a strong love for Dragons, and have stayed away from their families for long periods of time. Though while Valka was was abducted, Valhallarama was off in search of the King's Lost Things, but was often away for even years at a time. Both have been shown to have traveled far beyond the Barbaric Archipelago as well. They also have a powerful bond with their dragons. Valka is able to ride on Cloudjumper while standing, and Valhallarama is able to steer her dragon, a Silver Phantom, with just using her legs. Even while the Dragon Rebellion is going on in the books, the Silver Phantom still stays by his Rider's side. Another thing they have in common is that Hiccup seems to take more after his mother than Stoick. In early concept arts, Valka was drawn with a larger body like Valhallarama. Quotes *"Hiccup?! Could it be? After all these years... How is this possible?" *"No, you were only a babe. But a mother never forgets." *"Well, at least I'm not boring, right?" *"Oh, he's beautiful! Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind. And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well!" *"What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" *"Some of us were just born different." *"One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle, I rushed to protect you. But what I saw was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own." *"You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon." *"Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all dragons!" *"I've lived among them for twenty years, discovering their secrets." *"Ha ha. He likes you." *"Oh, this is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup!" *"All this time, you took after me. And where was I? I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?" *"Every Dragon has its secrets, and I'll show them all to you." *"This gift we share, Hiccup, bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. And we can change the world for all Dragons and we'll make it a better, safer place." *"I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stay away all these years and why didn't come back to you? To our son? Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone could?! I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting and to find another answer, but did any of you listen?! I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong. I see that now, but-! Oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick! Go on! Shout! Scream! Say something!" * "It's not his fault. You know that." *"Good dragons under the control of bad people... do bad things." *"You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted. He always said that you would become the strongest of them all, and he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a Dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son." *"Go get'em!" *"Your father would be every bit as proud of you as I am." *"And here, I'll stay." Trivia *Valka is physically similar to Hiccup. Both have the same hair color, body stature, and connection with dragons. *Valka's mask resembles the face of the Bewilderbeast, corresponding with Drago's appearance. *While the official website says Valka has blue eyes, they are more light-green. Though in some scenes her eyes do look blue. *Both Valka's and Drago's characters are counterparts to each other (though of being positive and negative); both are 'crazed' about Dragons (Valka struggling alone where Drago has many followers and possibly back ups as well), knowing ways to control Dragons (in friendly and violent ways of course), both are able to summon their own Bewilderbeasts for a battle, and so on. *Valka and Hiccup are the only known Berkians that wear helmets with masks that completely cover their faces. *Valka bears some resemblance to Queen Elinor from the 2012 Disney-Pixar film Brave, which is convenient, as King Fergus from the same film resembles Stoick. *Valka seems to know about Night Furies rather well, despite acting as though she has never seen one. This could mean that there are more Night Furies than Toothless. This is only countered by the fact that Valka says that "He might very well be the last of his kind." *According to Stoick and Gobber, Valka is not a very good cook like Astrid. *Stoick and Valka may be opposite to Hiccup and Astrid, both of them are intelligent, (Hiccup and Valka), while the other one is rough and tough (Stoick and Astrid). *Valka was going be the main antagonist, but was changed because Dean DeBlois wanted to make her more redeemable. References Gallery Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Hooligans Category:Main Characters